This invention is related to coated substrates and in particular to a coated flexible substrate having a durable finish.
Currently, the automotive industry is utilizing polyvinyl chloride coated sheet materials as a decorative roof coating for automobiles. These vinyl roofs, which is the term commonly used in the industry, have a number of drawbacks. Vinyl strips are cut and sewn together to provide a complete roof cover that has the same contour as the automobile roof. Generally, several men are required to install these vinyl roofs. The above add substantially to the costs of a vinyl roof on an automobile. A low cost high quality decorative roof that can be easily installed with a minimum of labor is desired by the automotive and truck manufacturing industry.